Light Turner
Summary Light Turner is the main protagonist of the 2017 Netflix remake film, Death Note, which is very loosely based on the anime and manga series of the same name by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. He is a teenage student who finds a Death Note and decides to use it to kill criminals and appoints himself the god of a clean world. He is an adaptation of Light Yagami from the original works. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically, Unknown with the Death Note Name: Light Turner, Kira (name used by the general public and media) Origin: Death Note (Netflix Movie) Gender: Male Age: Around 20 Classification: Human, Student, Death Note User, Kira Powers and Abilities: Death Manipulation (Can kill any human as long as he knows their face & name by writing their name in the Death Note), Durability Negation and Limited Disease Manipulation (With Death Note), Fate Manipulation (With Death Note), Soul Manipulation (It is implied that the Death Note can kill Death Gods), Mind Manipulation (Unlike the canonical version, Death Note can force people to do things impossible to them with the information currently in their minds like writing in Japanese) Attack Potency: Human level physically, Unknown with the Death Note (It can kill any human whose name is written in it. And could cause car crashes, collateral damage, building collapses, etc.) Speed: Athletic Human (Knows Parkour, outran L for several streets without signs of being tired) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level ' 'Stamina: Athletic Human (Outran L for several streets without signs of being tired) Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal with the Death Note (Shinigami are capable of killing humans on Earth with it from their separate realm) Standard Equipment: Death Note. Intelligence: Above Average in academics (One of the smartest students in school, able to solve homework from more advanced students), Average otherwise. Possibly higher (At the end of the movie, he was able to use the Death Note to its full potential and trick L and Mia, while at the same time saving his life and deflecting any blame on him as Kira). Weaknesses: Light trusts people almost instantly. Notes: Unlike the canonical version of Death Note, the Netflix version of the Death Note has very clear differences, for example: • Can cause collateral damage, force them to make actions with information they do not have access to (Making an american mafia gang write in perfect japanese on the walls in several states) • Probability Manipulaton (Where the last death note page would land) • Used a surname to kill (When he killed "Watari") and mind controlled his victim remotely (Again, like when he was when controlling Watari.) Others Notable Victories: Billy Batson (DC Extended Universe) Billy's profile (Billy was used and the Death Note was restricted) Notable Losses: L (Death Note) L's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Death Note Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Death Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier